


indulgence

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anonymous Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, brothel but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Daniel Howell was a man used to getting whatever he asked for. Whether it was the intricately embroidered waistcoats he so loved or the finest horseflesh available; if he wanted it, he generally would get it. Even if what he wanted was a good, anonymous fuck.And tonight was no exception.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> A molly-house was a term used in 18th- and 19th-century England for a meeting place for homosexual men. They weren't only used for sexual hook ups but also as a place for hanging out with friends and others of their orientation. The first gay communities, in a way.

Daniel Howell was a man used to getting whatever he asked for. Whether it was the intricately embroidered waistcoats he so loved or the finest horseflesh available; if he wanted it, he generally would get it. Even if what he wanted was a good, anonymous fuck.

And tonight was no exception.

He had made discreet inquiries upon his return to London and learned that there were places for men like him; men with whose tastes ran towards other men, who required the safety of a reliable molly-house to conduct their private affairs. His man of business had spoken to Madame Selene personally and had gained her confident assurance that she ran a safe and discreet place where men of rank could take their pleasure with minimal risk of being caught. So he had agreed to the terms and allowed Selene to arrange an evening for him with a man whom she said he would find more than satisfactory. 

Madame Selene’s was a respectable place. Tastefully decorated with none of the heavy wood and oppressive, dark draperies so often seen in society’s fashionable gentleman’s clubs that seemed desperate to call attention to their own self-importance. Instead, Selene’s place was warm and cozy, with secluded nooks that invited one in for a drink or two if one wished. Dan noticed several fellows tucked together in one of those charming alcoves and smiled to himself as Madame Selene joined him.

“Good evening, sir.”

Selene did not address Dan by name as discretion was vital for both of them, but she knew exactly who he was. She briskly laid out the rules of the house before gesturing to the young man waiting quietly at her side.

“Peter will show you to your room for the evening, which is yours until dawn. Should there be any issues or should your gentleman not suit, please ring the bellpull and Peter will return to assist you. Have a pleasant evening.” 

Selene tipped her head and moved away, leaving Dan with flushed cheeks. He stared at the young footman looking placidly back at him and cleared his throat awkwardly before vaguely gesturing for him to lead the way. 

Dan followed the footman up the stairs, his face studiously blank as they both ignored the sounds of grunts and sighs coming from behind many of the closed doors scattered along the length of the hallway. He led Dan to the room that had been arranged and bowed slightly.

"Your room, sir," he said quietly. 

He turned and left soundlessly, leaving Dan standing before a solid wooden door. His stomach fluttered pleasantly with excited nerves as he took a deep breath and tapped lightly on the door. He let himself into the room, closing the door behind him, and came face to face with a man who was here for the same reason Dan was. 

He was handsome, Dan thought as he stepped farther into the room Peter had directed him to. The man standing near the heavily draped window had jumped at the sound of the door opening and spun around to face Dan. He was tall and slender, though his shoulders looked delightfully broad beneath the cut of his coat of pale blue Superfine. Silky black hair was swept back from his face in an artfully messy wave and big round eyes nearly the same color as his coat stared back at him from across the room.

"Oh, I say! You startled me just then," he said a little breathlessly. "I didn't hear you at the door."

He smiled and Dan felt something warm spark low in his belly. 

"My apologies."

Dan locked the door and took a seat at the small table near the fireplace. There was a decanter of brandy and two glasses set there and he tilted his head toward the man who was still hovering awkwardly by the window.

"Would you care for a brandy?" Dan asked.

"I would, thank you," he said as he joined Dan at the table. He took the glass Dan offered and crossed one leg over the other, the rich leather of his boots gleaming in the firelight. "My name is Phil. Well, Philip but that sounds so stuffy, doesn’t it? So most everyone calls me Phil."

Dan hummed and took a sip of his brandy. He didn't usually give his real name at assignations like this, too afraid of blackmail and the like. But there was something about Phil that seemed so genuine that Dan only hesitated for a moment before replying.

"I'm Dan."

Phil grinned and leaned forward to tap the rim of his glass to Dan's. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Dan. May we spend the evening enjoying many other pleasures as well."

It startled a laugh out of him. He grinned and felt a tingle of anticipation as he watched Phil's eyes drift down to his mouth. 

Dan hadn't expected this. He had hoped the fellow waiting in this room would be attractive and willing enough to bring him off; a quick indulgence before they dressed and parted, never to cross paths again. But this banter was fun; surprisingly exciting in a way that Dan wanted to continue.

Phil's face in the firelight looked warm and inviting. He wasn't what Dan would call a pretty man, not like the London rakes that strolled along the banks of the Serpentine with their perfect features and impeccably styled hair, but he was definitely appealing. Phil's nose was a bit large, but it suited the shape of his face. He had high, sharp cheekbones and guileless blue eyes and a lush mouth that Dan couldn't wait to feel beneath his. Pretty? Perhaps not, but attractive? Lord, yes!

He realized he had been sat staring when Phil cleared his throat and then smirked at Dan's growing flush. "Like what you see then?"

"Shut up," Dan muttered. Curse his propensity toward blushing! It always made him look like some naive fool.

Phil suddenly looked alarmed. "Oh god. This isn't your first time, is it?"

Dan choked on his brandy. It burned in his throat as he coughed and sputtered and wiped at his chin, glaring at Phil the entire time.

"No!" he wheezed. "Jesus Christ, what would make you think that?"

Phil leaned back in his chair and gestured towards Dan with his glass. "Well, you look awfully young. Like one of those fresh young dandies you see at Almacks, swanning about the ladies."

"Oh, kindly fuck off. I left Eton years ago," Dan laughed. He mirrored Phil's relaxed position and decided to give back in kind. "I take it this isn't your first time then?"

"No."

And that's all he said, the bastard. 

Phil smiled as if he could sense Dan's amused frustration. "Dan, do we really want to spend our time like this? Not that I mind having a comfortable coze, but we could be doing something far more enjoyable."

Well, _that_ got Dan's attention. "Oh? Do tell, Phil… what could we be doing instead?" he asked, brow lifting in question.

Now it was Phil who flushed; pale skin going pink over the crests of his cheeks as he sputtered over his drink.

"You want me to just say it?" Phil coughed, setting his glass down onto the table.

"Of course. There's only us to hear it and soon enough we'll be doing much more than just talking about it. So tell me, what will we be doing?"

Phil stared at him from across the table and the teasing expression on his face faded away. He rose to his feet and came to stand behind Dan's chair, leaning over until his cheek was pressed firmly to Dan's.

"I would like to start by removing your coat, if I may?" 

His voice was soft in Dan's ear, deep and husky, and it made him shiver as he nodded his head.

"You may," Dan agreed. He stood and let Phil slide the coat from his shoulders, watching silently as Phil turned to lay it neatly over the back of the chair. 

Feeling as if he had let too much control slip away from him, Dan stepped forward quickly and pressed himself along Phil's back, enjoying the quiet gasp of startled surprise the action brought. Dan raised his hands and slipped them beneath Phil's coat, moving them in a sliding caress over Phil's shoulders and then down his arms, stepping back and peeling the jacket away with him and letting it fall to the floor.

"There, now we're both more comfortable." He punctuated his words with a nip to Phil's earlobe and grinned when Phil shivered against him.

"Thank you," Phil rasped quietly.

He turned to face Dan, and his eyes seemed darker now, deeper with a burgeoning desire that had the heat in Dan's groin swelling, thickening his cock in his trousers.

"Now what?" Dan asked archly. 

He'd meant it but to sound coy and playful, as if he weren't getting ridiculously aroused by a hot look and a few sentences from this man he intended to sleep with. Instead, his words had come out breathless and eager, revealing Dan's growing arousal.

Phil moved closer and lifted his hand to the side of Dan's face. He ran his fingers over the smoothness of his cheek then dipped lower to trace over Dan's bottom lip as if testing the firmness of a ripe piece of fruit. He didn't try to push inside or take more than was offered, just explored the textures of Dan's mouth gently with his long, delicate fingers.

"We could keep talking about it I suppose," Phil said softly as he let his fingers drift from Dan's mouth to his throat, fingertips ghosting over pebbled skin as gooseflesh sprang up beneath his touch. "Or we could just go to bed now."

"Bed."

He didn't want to waste any more time talking. Not when they could be naked and doing all the things Dan has been yearning for since the last time he'd had someone like this. 

They stripped where they stood, fumbling with buttons and cravats and boots until they were finally, blissfully naked. Dan pushed Phil onto the bed and followed him down, stretching himself atop Phil's body as if he belonged there.

He lowered his head and placed a kiss to the side of Phil's throat, enjoying the quiet hum of enjoyment it brought. He licked and nibbled his way down Phil's neck until he felt Phil's cock grow hard and thick against him.

Dan sat up on Phil's thighs and let himself look at the man laid out beneath him. Phil's face was flushed, and his throat showed the signs of Dan's greedy nibbles. He was breathing heavily, his dusky pink nipples visible through the smattering of chest hair and tight with desire as Dan ran his fingers over them, giving them a gentle pinch.

Phil bit his lip and rocked his hips up, grinding his cock between Dan's cheeks. Dan gasped when the head rubbed over his entrance. 

Phil froze."I'm sorry. Do you not…?"

It took Dan a moment to understand what Phil was asking.

"Oh no, I absolutely do," he purred. He rubbed himself against Phil greedily, the sparks of pleasure tightening his balls and making the tip of his cock wet. "Don't you?"

"I... unf… yes, I take either part. Jesus, you're going to make me come," Phil gasped out. His hands gripped Dan's hips and held him still as he grappled for control over himself.

Dan thought Phil just meant to catch his breath, but the hands holding Dan's hips tightened briefly then Dan was moving, twisting as Phil rolled them over so that he now lay covering Dan's body.

Phil grinned down into Dan's surprised face. "You ride well for a dandy."

"I told you, I'm not a- "

His words ended on a grunt as Phil slid his hand between their bodies and cupped Dan in his palm. His thumb rubbed a gentle circle over the tip of Dan's cock, using the silky wetness found there to ease the way as Dan thrust up into the warmth of Phil's slender hand.

Phil's mouth was on his collarbone, biting gently, licking, sucking. His hand never stopped moving; long, tight strokes that made Dan's stomach quiver and his bones feel like they were melting. He felt everything in his body drawing up and when Phil shifted his hips and slid his cock next to Dan's, he felt like he was going to explode.

"Is this ok?" Phil gasped, his hand slowing for the first time. 

"Yes. God, don't fucking stop now," Dan moaned.

He heard Phil snort out a breathless laugh but ignored it, too focused on the way Phil's body felt next to his. Phil's cockhead was nestled beneath Dan's and he swore he could feel it throbbing as Phil began moving his hand once more, jerking them both in smooth strokes that took Dan apart. His toes curled, his back arched, and he bit down hard on Phil's shoulder when he came, spilling over Phil’s hand to pool on his stomach.

He looked over the bite mark he'd left on Phil's shoulder and mouthed his way up to his neck, licking hotly into Phil’s ear. "Your cock feels so good next to mine."

Phil orgasmed with a soft moan. He shivered through it as he came over Dan's softened cock and belly. He slumped down onto Dan but rolled off when Dan grunted and shoved at his shoulder.

Dan stretched, grimacing at the sticky mess rapidly cooling against his skin. He always hated this part; the awkward cleanup and even more awkward goodbye. But Phil, as if able to read Dan's mind, climbed from the bed to fetch a folded cloth from the side table and dampen it in the washbasin.

He expected Phil to hand it to him and turn away. Instead, he leaned forward and carefully cleaned the combined mess from Dan's skin, gently wiping and dabbing until he was clean. It was kind. It was intimate.

It felt like too much.

Dan cleared his throat and sat up, reaching for his clothes. He could hear the sounds of Phil dressing on the other side of the bed and sighed as he slipped back into trousers and shirt. 

He was just doing up the buttons of his waistcoat when Phil approached with two glasses of brandy. He eyed the glasses then Phil with a bit of suspicion. 

"What's this for?"

Phil looked nonplussed, a slight frown creasing his brow. "We had a good time, didn't we? Did you… did you not?

Phil looked worried and Dan felt as if he just kicked a puppy.

He smiled and took the glass of brandy. "Oh no, I did. I absolutely did."

He stepped closer and tapped the rim of his glass to Phil's. "Thank you for the pleasurable evening," he grinned.

Phil laughed. It was the kind of laugh that made his eyes light up, and Dan's mouth went dry. He sipped at his brandy and begged himself not to make a fool of himself. 

"I'd like to see you again."

What?

"What?" Dan asked dimly. His head was still muddled from the excellent orgasm Phil had wrung from him and the brandy was only adding to his confused state. "You would want to do this again?"

Phil nodded. "I would, if you would be agreeable? We're compatible in bed and seem to get on together well. I-I would like for us to see each other regularly."

Dan was silent, thinking furiously. Did he want to see Phil again? He had never met up with the same man twice. It seemed safer somehow to keep his anonymity that way. However, the thought of having a consistent bed partner; one who knew Dan's likes and dislikes, someone Dan could joke and laugh with as well as fuck? Perhaps this was something they could try.

"Dan?"

Dan looked up and met Phil's searching gaze. Phil looked eager and nervous and excited all at once and Dan couldn't help but smile.

"Shall we always meet on Wednesday evenings then?” Dan grinned, and Phil’s answering smile was warmer than the brandy. Phil leaned in to give Dan a lingering kiss then pulled back to tap their brandy glasses together in a facsimile of a toast.

“To Wednesday evenings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! 💚
> 
> You can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/638329230529363968/indulgence)


End file.
